1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp having a light-emitting element as a light source.
2. Related Art
Patent document 1, for example, describes a conventional structure of a vehicular lamp that has a light-emitting element as a light source. In the structure, a light-emitting element is disposed so as to face forward of the lamp, and a translucent member is disposed so as to cover the light-emitting element from the front side.
The translucent member described in Patent Document 1 has: a center region which is located forward of the light-emitting element, is in shape of a plane-convex lens, and serves as a direct light control portion; and a peripheral region which is located around the center region, serves as a reflecting light control portion that receives light from the light-emitting element and incident on the translucent member, internally reflects the light forward with the rear surface of the peripheral region, and then emits the light forward from the front surface of the peripheral region.    [Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent No. 4497348